


The Darkness Helps us all to Shine

by ViceCaptain



Series: The Daily Prompt Archive [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Action, Daily prompt, Demon!Shane, M/M, it's related to a WIP I'm working on, nothing too violent tho, so there's deeper lore, there's some fighting with a demon, this also I swear I will write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViceCaptain/pseuds/ViceCaptain
Summary: Demon Shane. We all know and love him. What does he do? What's his backstory? How's Ryan find out he's a demon? What's hell like? Give us that good demon Shane content in a short (>1K word) fic!
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: The Daily Prompt Archive [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185821
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	The Darkness Helps us all to Shine

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the tags, little drabble related to this HUGE fic I'm trying to write... I mean, it's supposed to be huge, I have shit to write and it's a whole AU so yeah.  
> Anyways, here it is, another daily prompt that I wrote late. I hope you will all enjoy. I loved writing this <3

“You ready?” Ryan asks, gloved hand on the door handle and determined gaze fixed on the other.

Shane takes off his sunglasses and puts them away, his eyes quickly adapt to the dark and he nods quietly.

As soon as they enter the dark, rundown building, Shane’s nostrils quiver with the beastly smell that trails in the air. It’s strong, obvious, and covers anything else, making him almost heady with the assault on his sensitive sense of smell. Humans probably can’t smell it though. He turns to look at Ryan and gives a little nod towards the stairs.

Ryan sucks a deep breath and his hand moves to grip on the handle of his tactical blade, safely holstered to his belt, behind his back.

Shane is briefly distracted by the way Ryan’s biceps draw taut as he readies himself, but he focuses back on the task, he can thirst over his partner later, in the locker room. He leans against the wall and looks up from the bottom of the stairs, he can hear a heavy, panting breath in the distance.

He taps the side of his nose lightly.

“Stray.” He whispers and Ryan acknowledges it with a short nod.

They climb the stairs quietly, steps light despite their combat boots. Ryan is in front of him while Shane covers the rear.

Strays are usually beastly and violent, but it doesn’t necessarily mean that they are stupid, so they tread carefully to not make the decrepit wooden steps creak.

Ryan gestures for him to go right while he turns left and they split to cover the whole hallway. His ears pick the muffled growl a moment after he walked past the middle of the corridor and Shane is quick to spin around.

The bulky Stray plunges from the ceiling, much nimbler than any of them had anticipated, it charges Ryan in a split second and the man is quick enough to grapple the demon while they fall to the dusty floor, his strong arms close against its neck. He bends a leg beneath the massive quadruped creature as he tries to push it back and off himself.

Shane doesn’t waste time to focus and throw his will to the beastly demon, he extends a hand feeling the sway of his invisible powers pushing through the air and enveloping all around the Stray, winding tight like snake coils.

“Back down” he commands, his voice like a gravitational shift that presses down on the creature’s consciousness. Shane’s a higher ranking demon and the Stray knows.

The Stray tries to fight in the hold of Shane’s powers, he feels it struggle. The invisible coils tighten.

It’s enough for Ryan to effectively apply leverage, he lifts the massive beast and sends it flying with his leg firmly planted beneath it.

It is the Stray that finds itself lying on its back while Ryan pins it to the floor with a knee pressing down on the strong, wiry neck. The creature snarls and flails uselessly while his partner unsheathes his tactical blade, presses it softly to the demon’s throat.

Ryan isn’t tall, but he’s firm and Shane knows just how effective his clinches are from every time he found himself locked into one, during sparring. He can’t free himself if he doesn’t use his powers usually.

Shane runs closer, his coils are still tightening around the Stray while he exchanges a quick look with Ryan, to make sure he’s not injured. He only got some scratches and bruises, nothing worrying.

“I think our snarling friend needs to chill the fuck out,” Ryan growls, he doesn’t even need to look up at Shane to let him know his intentions, but he does anyway just to be able to glance at his eyes.

On his part, Shane knows his eyes have reversed to their real snake-like form by now, they did as soon as Ryan was attacked. He exhales shakily when he looks properly at his partner and watches the swirling light of his soul beautifully woven into his skin. It’s golden sunshine and warm starlight, embracing Ryan’s body and expanding all around him, it ever so gently caresses Shane’s aura. Its touch is heated and always manages to seep all the way through Shane.

He shakes himself from his enamored stupor and instead searches for what he needs, the firm and kind push of Ryan’s emotions being projected at him, he quietly takes it in: _calm, sedated._

Shane siphons on it, collects it, and then plunges it into the Stray’s consciousness. Forces it through his aura until it reaches its mind and slowly floods it, like injecting it with poison. The rabid demon slowly calms down.

The two of them are used to all that, since the first day working together, Ryan and Shane found one another perfectly compatible for that kind of linking and exchanging. By now the human can properly project his emotions like an emotive conductor, and the demon can instantly pin and latch to whatever the other decides to feed him.

Ryan activates the biding spell and once the Stray is secured, Shane quietly pulls back his invisible grip on it.

They call for reinforcements from S.T.A.S.I.S. to take the demon away and watch while their colleagues throw the Stray into the van.

“Fuck. That was a feisty one” Ryan comments, letting out a whistle and turning to look at Shane with a smile, “Thanks, by the way”

Shane shrugs and gives him a little smirk, “Don’t mention it.”

“Your eyes are still… uh.”

“Right.” The demon grimaces a bit, realizing he is still upset enough from Ryan being in danger to not control the way his eyes look. He reaches for his sunglasses but his partner stops him.

“I… I don’t mind. You don’t have to cover them when it’s just the two of us.” Ryan says, a deep blush flushes his cheeks but he doesn’t look away.

Shane smiles. He might need some more minutes to calm down if Ryan looks at him like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Some terms like S.T.A.S.I.S. and Stray would be part of the AU's lore and therefore would be explained in the future fic. Once I get around to writing it ;w;


End file.
